monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) Ecology
In-Game Description ?? Taxonomy The Rathian Unknown Species also known by the names Unknown, Black Rathian and Paleozoic Rathian Species is a newly discovered species of the common Rathian, and therefore are no major differences to its form. However, new traits have been found and they include pores on the underside of its body (to release its de-armouring gas), a different form of tail, thin barbs on its wings and a highly developed flame sac. The guild has yet to set a name to the species and rewards hunters who return to them with fresh specimens. Though it has been stated that it is not a subspecies of Rathian but a separate species it's self. Recently there have been reports and sightings of an Rathalos Unknown Species/Unknown Rathalos variant named Zerureusu seen at the top of the Tower. Habitat Range Like all Rathian the Rathian Unknown Species has a wide habitat range being able to live in dry conditions like the Gorge and the Desert but also managing to live in more plantful environments like the Forest and Hills, Great Forest and the Jungle. They are extremely rare even more than most Elder Dragons but have been found to meet in large numbers in the Desert, Swamp and Tower. Ecological Niche This new species of Rathian fits into the same niche as the other Rathian breeds which is an aerial predator that preys on herbivores and other small monsters with their powerful talons and razor-sharp teeth. But despite being high in the food chain these wyverns must compete with other powerful predators such as Berukyurosu, Tigrex, Rajang, Espinas, Abiorugu, Odibatorasu, Baruragaru, Mi Ru and predatory Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations The first thing that anyone notices about the Rathian Unknown Species is that it's coloration, jet black with some areas of crimson red. The specific coloration could be for ambush attacks or to make the Rathian look more imposing. It is possible that this creature is a nocturnal predator. It is able to eject the spikes on its wings covered in the gas it also releases from its pores as projectiles making a quick kill. They have strong lungs allowing some to roar louder than a Diablos, strong wings for fast flight and lift, legs strong enough to crush solid ground beneath creating deep pits, pores for releasing a special gas, a very powerful flame sac and a poison filled tail. Upon extreme anger the eyes and wing veins of Rathian Unknown Species glow a unusual red. Recently a few dwarf or younger members of the species have been sighted. Behavior This unknown species though famed for its rage and aggression is surprisingly slow and sluggish to attack and somewhat peaceful before becoming enraged or angered. Upon attack this creature that at first appeared even slower than a average Rathian goes into a extreme rage increasing in agility, speed and attack strength. Rathian Unknown Species appears to be very intelligent as it will chain attacks such as blowing fire from fireballs that missed with wind at attackers using its wings and tail, grabbing the ground close to a target to throw them into the air and attack them mid air and using their strong wings to blow prey and attackers into the air to then kill them with a powerful solid ground shattering slide. Category:Monster Ecology